


Longing For You To Come Home

by CrazedPanda



Series: Home Is Whenever I'm With You [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit o fluff, A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cliffhanger, F/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Some light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: What came from the conversation they finally had. Y/N has been staying at the bunker for several weeks now. Let's see how that's going, shall we?Of course, as per us., I would not have been able to post this without my lovely betas Edge_of_clairvoyance and ToscaRosetti.





	Longing For You To Come Home

Their conversation had been full of sweet awkwardness. The boys had tried to apologize for failing to notice she had been in distress, but she protested she could just have easily brought up the subject herself, that they'd always made it clear she had a voice with them. And her time with Jody had been a gift; she knew she had a pack and a family here, no matter what, in a way she'd never had before. 

In the end, they'd decided to make a trial run of her living with them at the bunker. The boys seemed convinced she was eventually going to experience something that would cause her to run screaming - of course they didn't say it in so many words. She was registered under Jody's legal protection and they got her a new cell phone so she could have a way to get ahold of her Alpha any time she needed to. She also remained on suppressants. She appreciated their insistence on these safeguards, but she had never been more certain of anything, than that she was meant to belong to the Winchesters - as she'd said, as far as her wolf was concerned, she already did. She would just have to wait until the Winchesters themselves were convinced.

“Sam?” she looked up from the text she’d been poring over and waited patiently for Sam to drag his attention away from the huge tome he was similarly immersed in across the library table. 

He blinked and smiled at her, “Yeah?”

“Do you think it could be a sh-trigga?” She made her best guess at the strange word. 

His smile deepened, his dimples popping out. “ _Shtriga,_ ” he slightly emphasized the correct pronunciation with a long “e” sound. “I don’t think so, they normally target children. Our victims vary in age, and that doesn't fit with the ones that are missing or deceased.”

“Let me guess, you've hunted one before.”

He sobered a little, “Yeah. We have. We got it.”

She gave him a curious look, but let him choose whether to continue. 

He spread his hands in front of him on the table and studied them for a second. He looked back to her, his voice soft, “Dean took that hunt really personally. It turned out we'd encountered the same shtriga before when we were kids. Dad was hunting it and had left us alone in the motel room - I never got to ask him about it, but I've always wondered if . . . maybe he was using us as bait. It's a terrible thought; I don't know, but what I do know is he didn't tell Dean the details, just to keep an eye on me - which he always did. Dean stepped out of the room after I'd gone to sleep and came back just in time to see the thing . . . starting to feed. Dad rushed in and scared it off. Gave Dean hell for it. Dean took it to heart, like he does, that it was his fault the thing got away.” He sighed. 

Her heart ached for both of them, hearing in Sam's sigh the desire to help his brother but feeling helpless to do anything, and having seen for herself Dean's tendency to take on blame for things he didn't deserve. “What happened when you caught up with it?”

“It got exciting for a minute there, but Dean got his second shot; took it down. I think he finally forgave himself - for that at least. I didn't even know it had been eating at him all that time; he never told me.”

She reached over and placed her hand over one of his. “That sounds about right. I'm glad he took it down and could put his guilt to rest - too bad you can't get rid of all your past demons by shooting them in the face.”

Sam squeezed her hand, “When a lot of your past demons are literal demons, you actually can; I guess it does simplify things somewhat.” He gave her a warm smile. “By the way, I finished Fearless.”

She leaned forward, breathless, “And!? What did you think?”

“I'm really suspicious of this King character; can't wait to find out what his deal is. Really losing my patience with Jacob right now. I mean, the guy could die any moment, and he's still trying to hide things from and not being honest with the person he cares for the most. Like, I get it, he wants to protect her, but Fox deserves to know the truth - What's so funny?”

She was holding back her laughter with difficulty, “Nothing; I'm sure you can't relate to any of that.”

Sam snorted, throwing her a bitch face, “Very funny.”

She grinned even wider, “I really love that you're so into it. You should grab the last book before you leave.”

Sam's face twisted as he tried to keep up the pretense of annoyance, but he failed, breaking into one of his sun-eclipsing smiles. He leaned in to share a tender kiss with her before they both returned to their books. 

After several moments spent in easy silence, she heard the bunker door open and rushed to help Dean with the bags. Sam was right behind her and between the three of them they got the spoils - most of it groceries - from Dean's shopping trip into the bunker and arrayed on the kitchen counter to unpack and sort.

Dean huffed dramatically as he put down the last of the bags, “Alright, Y/N, this should last you over a month - not that we'll be gone anywhere near that long, but you can never be too careful.” 

She put on a cheerful face and got busy putting things away, Sam and Dean joined in. When they were finished, Dean looked to Sam, “You wanna grab your gear? I got most of my stuff already squared away.”

Sam half nodded, half shrugged, and strode toward his room. Dean turned back to her, “You coming to see us off?”

“Of course! I always do!” She handed him the cooler that she'd stocked earlier in the day and followed him back out to the garage where the impala was parked. He set the green chest in the back seat and shut the door before leaning against the side of the car. 

“You know we're gonna be back in a week or less, right?”

She hesitated, giving him a discerning look. “I know you'll do your best to make sure you both get back here as soon as possible and in - more or less - one piece.”

He searched her face; his response was low, almost pleading, “It's the best I can do.”

“I know, Dean, and it's all I ask. I'll be alright.”

His expression turned a little skeptical. She could never completely hide from them how painful it was when they had to go, but as Sam came up behind them, Dean chose to move on to her now familiar ritual. 

“What's your number one rule, Omega?”

She answered promptly, “Stay safe.”

“That encompasses taking care of yourself, as well as following the safety protocol we've set for you?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“You shouldn't need to leave the bunker, but if you do, for any reason, you'll inform Sam and I where you're going and what's going on?” 

“Yes, Alpha”

He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. When they came up for air, he murmured, “Good girl. I'll text you when we get there.” He walked around the car and ducked into the driver's side door. 

Sam's kiss was brief and fierce before he folded himself into the passenger side and they drove off. 

She spent the rest of the day translating a fifteenth century text on countering various spells and hexes cast by witches. It looked like it could come in handy, plus she was taking every opportunity to brush up on her high school Latin. 

She had a long video chat with Jody while she ate dinner. Jody had picked up on how she felt when the boys were gone and always made sure to check in on her on a daily basis. It was a welcome distraction from the huge empty bunker and her worrying thoughts. Besides, she always enjoyed talking to her caring Alpha. 

Some time after hanging up, she got the text from Dean that they had reached Fayetteville and had settled in to their motel room. They were planning on questioning some witnesses before checking out the haunted site - the ghosts were most commonly spotted on nights with a full moon, so they were working on a tight schedule. 

Sam texted her that he'd done some reading on the road and couldn't wait to talk to her about it when he got back. He promised to text her again in the morning. 

She didn't consciously make the decision to work until she fell asleep on top of her books; though she wouldn't have been able to deny that she really didn't like sleeping in her bed knowing her Alphas weren't just down the hall, but somewhere putting themselves in harm's way. She woke up with a start in the middle of the night trying to shake the remnants of the bad dream that had disturbed her. She grabbed the pillows from both of the boys beds - and a couple flannels from their closets - and made a little nest on the library couch and in that way managed to sleep until morning. 

The texts she got from the boys were hopeful, they had to figure out a way to consecrate a haunted well, but Sam was pretty sure their plan was going to work. They would just have to wait till nightfall to make sure they were successful. She spent that day much as she had the previous one: video chatted with Jody, worked on her translation, read some of a sci fi novel Sam had recommended. 

Her phone buzzed. 

_**《** Hey nerd. **》**_

It was from Claire. She thought for a second, then typed back a response. 

_**{** wow, I must have done a really bad job if Jody's having you check up on me. **}**_

_**《** shut up **》**_  
_**《** she just knows how it is, you know? I guess she worries when I'm out on a hunt, and she worries about them, too. I maybe sometimes worry about Jody - don't you dare tell her I said that! But it's not like being a sheriff is the safest job in the world. **》**_  
_**《** anyway, I can only imagine that it would be worse if there wasn't much to distract you . . . **》**_

_**{** I appreciate it. It can suck, but it's not like there's nothing to do. **}**_

_**《** so . . . any reason you're particularly nervous this time? **》**_

_**{** they tried to hide the photos from me, so I snuck a peek. I almost wish I hadn't. The vics looked pretty bad. They're acting like it's an easy solution; your basic vengeful spirits, but, I dunno. I've got a bad feeling. **}**_

_**《** hmm, you're thinking they may just be trying to placate you? **》**_

_**{** they usually don't. I mean, they're wanting me to see what their life is like, right? So they're usually honest with me, but the pics scared me and I didn't want to admit it, because I was worried they'd just be like: “see, we knew it was too much for a weak-stomached omega to handle” and use it as an excuse to hide things from me next time. Or even decide this whole experiment is a waste of time **}**_

_**《** you're not weak **》**_  
_**《** I get it, though **》**_  
_**《** Also, you know the Winchesters aren't the same as a bunch of ignorant civvies, right? If they say they've got it, chances are they do. **》**_  
_**《** Don't tell them I said that either. The nimrods. **》**_

She laughed; she could hear the tone Claire would say this in, the grudging affection behind the apparent disdain. 

_**{** yeah, I know. You're right, of course. I appreciate you checking on me, and the pep talk. You're the best. **}**_

_**《** yeah yeah **》**_  
_**《** You can text me or call me any time. You know that? Doesn't matter how much you annoy me; we're pack. **》**_

Suddenly, she found herself blinking back a couple of stray tears. 

_**{** I will, thanks; back at you **}**_

_**《** :P **》**_

She went back to her book in a much better frame of mind. Dinner was boxed mac and cheese, eaten while texting Sam and Dean. It was barely nine when she decided to settle herself into her makeshift nest on the couch; they'd promised to call her when the job was over and she wanted to be as well-rested as possible.

Her ringtone blaring in the wee hours of the morning had her reaching reflexively and gripping the phone tight to her face. “Sam!?”

“Hey, ‘Mega. It's all over. Everything went smoothly - two spirits just like the stories said, the ritual worked like a charm; they're put to rest. Dean and I figured we'd head back as soon as we get everything packed up, so we should be home by ten am.”

“Okay, Sam. You guys drive safe, I'll see you in the morning. Tell Dean I'll have all the bacon waiting for him.”

Sam chuckled, “I'll tell him. See you soon.”

The call ended and she snuggled into the pillows, allowing their scents to surround her and lull her back to sleep. 

A different ring tone brought her out of a dead sleep. She groggily fished her phone from between the couch cushions and tried to find the answer button, her heart clamoring against her rib cage.

Dean's voice was taut with the effort he was making to sound calm - and maybe from something else. “Listen, everything's okay. Something happened. We got jumped at a gas station near Wichita. We're good, but we may be a little more banged up than we originally anticipated. I just wanted to give you the heads up. Still in one piece, as promised, Omega.”

She heard the attempt at humor and tried to respond, but she knew her dry chuckle was pathetic. “Okay, I'll be here.” The phone clicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I suppose, lol. On the bright side, I have once again written two chapters instead of one, so I should be posting the next one on Tuesday. I have a feeling you guys are really gonna like it!!!


End file.
